The Next Generation Of The Outsiders
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Johnnt & Dally are alive. The Greasers Kids, the kids prospective. I hope you like it. I dont own any of the original greasers, but i do own half there kids, and all the wives or girlfriends. R & R
1. Introduction Cola Curtis Chpt 1

**Summary: This is in the prospective of each of the Greasers children. **

**Johnny and Dally are alive, unlike the book and movie. **

**I am basing the characters appearance from the movie. **

**Because it is easier to remember the actors as the characters **

**because I memorized there faces.**

**The Kida:**

**Nate Curtis (14) Austin Curtis (5)**

**Jewel Cade (13) Brittany Cade (16)**

**Collin Randle (17)**

**Nicole Winston (17)**

**Emilio Matthews (18) Sean Matthews (18)**

**Alexy Curtis (17)**

**Cola Curtis (15)**

**Thomas Shepherd (21) Adam Shepherd (16)**

**The Parents:**

**Johnny Cade (34) Roxy Cade (33)**

**Ponyboy Curtis (33) Nina Curtis (33)Passed Away**

**Sodapop Curtis (35) Cherry Curtis (34)**

**Darry Curtis (39) Robyn Curtis (37)**

**Steve Randle (35) Kate Sire (31)**

**Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews (36) Joy Matthews (34)**

**Dally Winston (35)**

**Tim Shepherd (40) Kristine Shepherd38**

**Susan Watson (39) (The mother of Tim's first son)**

**The Outsiders Next Generation**

**Cola Scarlet Curtis's Prospective**

**Hello, my name is Cola Scarlet Curtis, only daughter of Sodapop, and Cherry Curtis. Yes I know what you are probably thinking, why Cola for a name, right?**

**Well I like my name, and if I was a boy my name would had been Sodapop Jr., but I am a girl so they named me Cola, and Scarlet was my grandmas name form moms side incase you were wondering about that. I am a Greaser, but when I tell Uncle Pony that he tells me that I am Cola Scarlet Curtis, an individual. What does he know, right?**

"**Cola!" **

**I was on the field after school running, I like to run, I looked to see who was calling my name, and stopped when I spotted Collin Randle, "Hey, Collin."**

**He was on the track team also with me, he's my dads best friends son, he grinned as he slowed down, "Was wondering if you wanted a ride home today?"**

**I looked at the time, and realized it was almost pushing five, "Shit, I need to get home, didn't know it was so late!"**

**Collin started laughing, "Come on," he ran with me towards his car, "Wait do you need to change your clothes?"**

**I got in his car as he did the same, "No, I could change when I get home, Nicole, her boyfriend, Brittany, Alexy, including the Matthew twins are going to the double feature tonight," I stared at Collin, "You're coming right?"**

**He grinned, "Miss Cola Scarlet Curtis, are you trying to ask me out?"**

**I rolled my eyes, "Sure why not."**

"**Fine then, it's a date," He stopped in front of my house, "You want me to wait for you to change, and then we could go together to pick up your cousin, and Nicole."**

**I thought about what today was, and remembered that Alexy, who is my cousin, was working, I looked at Collin, "We would have to pick Alexy up at the drug store, she's working today."**

**Collin got out of the car, and started walking with me inside my house, he smiled at my mom, "Hey Mrs. Curtis," he sat down on the sofa.**

**I kissed my moms cheek, smiling, "We're all going to the movies tonight," I started to my room.**

"**Scarlet, where on earth are you clothes, and why are you still in your gym clothes?" Mom always calls me Scarlet, unlike everyone else who calls me Cola, "I was running late, I'll get them after the track meet tomorrow, don't worry." I hurried into my room before she had the chance to say anything else, and then changed into some jeans, and An old DX shirt my dad gave me, then threw my hair back. I am a bit of a tom boy, not to into dressing up, or other girl things compared to my cousin Alexy, and Jewel, who is Brittany's little sister. Nicole has the same taste in clothes as I do, probably because her dad (Dally Winston) raised her since she was three. I heard the door open, and close from the living room.**

**Mom was loud, "You need to talk to your daughter about responsibility, she left her gym clothes as school!" Mom was always loud, without meaning to be most of the time.**

**I came out of my room, and smiled as I noticed my dad trying not to laugh at mom, "Hi pop."**

**Dad looked at me trying to be serious, "You need to be more responsible about leaving your clothes at school."**

"**Pop, I was running late, I promise I will bring them after the race tomorrow," I looked at Collin, who seemed to be trying not to laugh at the big deal my mom made about my clothes, then looked back at my dad, "Are you coming tomorrow.?"**

**My dad wrapped his arm around my neck, and ruffed up my hair, "Now have I ever missed a track meet?"**

**Mom hit dads arm, "No wonder she ain't got a boyfriend, you treat her like a boy," she tried to smooth my hair, "Don't forget after the track, we are shopping for new bras, and panties, you sure are growing fast."**

**My face turned red as I looked at Collin, "Mom!"**

"**Well it's true, you need that stuff, you're a girl, and…"**

"**Cherry, honey I don't think this is something you two should start talking about in front of Collin," Dad wrapped an arm around moms shoulder, and pointed to where Collin was sitting.**

**Mom blushed, apparently had forgotten we had company, she patted Collins shoulder, "I am sorry Collin."**

**I grabbed Collins arm, as I lead him out of my house, and to where he was parked, "My mom is so embarrassing!"**

"**Hey Nate, what's up?" **

**I turned around to look at my cousin, already feeling guilty, "He there Nate," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.**

"**At least you got a mom," Nate, who was my other cousin, came behind me, "What are you guys doing?" His mom passed away a year ago due to cancer, and uncle Pony was left with two kids, Nate, and my now five year old cousin Austin, to raise on his own. They live where the middle class people live, because his mom was inherited the house they lived in, and when she passed away she left it to her closest family. **

"**Oh, okay," Nate started walking into my house.**

"**Wait, did you want to come with us?" Collin hurried to catch up with my cousin.**

**Uncle Pony came up behind me, lifting me up from the back, "Hey there Sodapop," he teased as he read my shirt, which had my dads name sewn above the pocket.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Hey it's my favorite shirt."**

"**Cousy!" Austin came up to me wrapping his arms around my waist, he smiled up at me, "Are you going bye, bye?"**

**I knelt down to his size, "Yes I am, and I am."**

**My little cousin shrugged his shoulders, and ran back into my house, "Bye Cola!" He waved from the door.**

"**Hey can Nate come with us, I'll drop him off after the movies," Collin was resting his elbow on my other cousin shoulder, "Plus we'll keep an eye on him."**

**Uncle Pony reached into his dollar, "Here's a dollar, whew," he watched as his son put the money into his coat pocket, "Man I remember when the movies were just a quarter."**

**I patted my uncles shoulder, "Yeah bit that was a hundred years ago," I teased as I quickly got into Collins car after Nate had gotten in the back seat.**

"**Well I am wishing tickets still cost only a quarter," Nate leaned towards the front seat, "I am so glad we came before you left, other wise I would had been forced to do puzzles with Austin, and listen about our parents childhoods."**

"**I know, mom, and dad talk about there childhood all the time," I turned so I could look at my cousin.**

"**So why do you say Aunt Cherry is so embarrassing?" My cousin combed his bangs to the side. He had shoulder length curly hair, like his mom had, but his body and face was like uncle Pony's. He looked like he was eighteen, which is funny because when he goes out with Jewel he gets glares from older women, because they think he looks to old for her. There only year apart.**

"**So is my girl going to be there tonight?" Nate blushed as he asked about his girlfriend.**

**I grinned, "Yeah."**

"**Actually we were going to pick Brittany, and Jewel up right now," Collin turned onto the Cade's street, and parked in front of there driveway as he honked the horn.**

**After we got the girls, we headed to the drive in to meet up with everyone. Nate and Jewel went to sit at the bleachers, while Brittany climbed into the front seat of Collins car, beside me, so now I was stuck in the middle (I didn't mind though.)**

**Collin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "We should start walking to the nightly double, and sit on the bleachers."**

"**Yeah, that was what our parents did most of the time," I jumped when I heard someone pounding on the back window, it was Sean, and Emilio.**

**Collin rolled down his window, "Hey there Matthews, did you walk here?"**

"**Hell yeah," Sean leaned down into the window, he stared at Brittany, "Hey want to come sit with me on the bleachers, we could keep each other warm, what do you say babe?"**

**Brittany tried to not smile (she really liked Sean) "Why don't you just get a coat?"**

**Sean came to her side, and leaned in her open window, and kissed her, "I like body warmth better then fabrics."**

**Brittany leaned in and kissed him, smiling as she pulled away, "Your lips sure do make a girl come to her senses," she got out of the car, and walked away with Sean.**

**Alexy, who was standing with Emilio, leaned down to look at me, "Hey, daddy said I could stay over tomorrow night," (she's uncle Darry's daughter.)**

"**Okay, Brittany, and Nicole are going to spend the night to," I leaned across Collin, to hug and kiss my cousins cheek (we're almost like sister, since we grew up together.) I sat back to where I was sitting.**

**Emilio wrapped his arm around Alexy, and looked at Collin, "We're going to go sit in the bleachers, we might come join you is it gets cold enough."**

**I watched as my cousin and her boyfriend walked off, and then rested my head on Collins shoulder, "Well here we are, just the two of us?"**

**He leaned in and kissed me softly. Tonight is a good night.**


	2. Nicole Wonston's Prospective Chpt 2

**Dally's only daughter, Nicole was dropped off on his **

**Front door when she was three with a note saying: 'I am **

**tired looking at your kid, because she just reminds me of **

**our past, her name is Nicole Rose Winston, she's three.' **

**So Dally raised her since she was three, and doesn't even got**

**a clue of who Nicole's mother was. He doesn't regret a single **

**moment.**

**Nicole Rose Winston Prospective**

**I turned in my boyfriends arm, and smiled as I watched him sleep.**

"**You know I don't like you staring at me when I am sleeping," He popped one eye open, and then shut it again.**

"**Well You know I can't help looking at you," I leaned in, and kissed his cheek.**

**He pulled me into him, then rolled me onto my back, "Now I can't get back to sleep, what is there to do," he slid his hands under my blouse, "Any ideas?"**

**I smiled as I felt his hand on my stomach, "Well we could go to the movies?"**

"**I rather fool around," He started rubbing my side softly.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss, "You always want to fool around."**

**He laid beside me, as he stroked my black hair, "Well I can't help it that you are so hard to resist," he looked at my blouse, "Wait when did you have time to get dressed?"**

**I laughed at my boyfriends realization of me being clothed, "You been asleep for the last two hours, and I wasn't tired so I got dressed, and studied."**

**He made a fowl face, he wasn't too big on school, or anything that had to do with school, "I don't know why you bother with those damn classes."**

"**Well they help me have a good future," I quoted my school counselor.**

"**I could tell you your future," My boyfriend, leaned in to kiss me.**

**I sat up, and stared at him, "Really, since when did you become a psychic Mister Thomas shepherd?"**

"**I am not psycho," He climbed off my bed, and pulled on his pants, and black muscle shirt, "I never laid a hand on you. Only psycho's hit there girls, I would never hit you."**

**I sat on the edge of my bed, and made my way to him, "I didn't call you Psycho, I said Psychic, you know people who claim to see the future, and I know you don't hurt me."**

"**I knew that," He lied as he wrapped his arms around me, "Just felt like getting dressed so we could go to a party at Roland's."**

**Roland was one of Tom's best friend, his parties were just an excuse for the guys to get drunk, and almost all the girls who were there talked all trashy like, except me.**

**I stared at my boyfriend, then turned away, "Why do we always go to those damn parties, they are just an excuse for you guys to get drunk," I put my hair back into a pony tail, and grabbed my books, "I think I will just go home," I started to the door.**

"**Come on baby, you know I don't have no fun without you at those parties," My boyfriend came up behind me, "And besides, you live here." **

"**I knew that," I tried not to laugh, "I still don't want to go to Roland's party," I turned and went back to my dresser, and set the books down. (I forgot we were at my house for a moment.)**

"**Fine then, we could do something else," He wrapped his arm around my waist.**

**Knock! Knock!**

"**Nicky, are you up here?" My dad slammed on my bedroom door.**

**Tom let go of me, "You said he won't be home till tomorrow." He whispered.**

"**Hold on dad," I looked around my room, "Climb out the window, and meet me at the front door."**

**He kissed me before climbing out the window.**

**My dad banged harder on the door, "Nicole Rose Winston! You better open this damn door before…."**

**I opened the door, and smiled sweetly at my dad, "Sorry daddy I was changing?"**

**Dad looked me up, and down, "You were wearing that since this morning, Nicole."**

"**Daddy, I changed three times, then realized I looked good in this outfit, and why should I change," I gave my dad another sweet smile, and wrapped my arms around him, "And aren't you always telling me I look pretty just the way I am, an I shouldn't have to change for anyone."**

**He kissed the top of my head, "Yes, I was talking more about your personality, not your fashion, but what I said goes with both I suppose."**

"**Dad Tom is taking me out tonight," I started walking down the stairs (we lived in dads old friends Buck's place, he had left my dad the house in a 'Will' he did before he went into the army, and died in battle.)**

"**I have been meaning to talk to you about you, and Tom," My dad took my hand, and lead me to the couch when we reached the living room.**

"**What about Tom Dad?" I tried to read my dad expression, but it's hard reading **

**him.**

**He nervously played with the ring on his right finger, "Are you two having sex?"**

"**Dad?" I tried to stand up, my dad still had a hold of my hand.**

"**You are my daughter, I have the right to know since you're just seventeen, and as a worried dad, I have the right to know what you, and your twenty-one year old boyfriend do upstairs in your room!" Dad squeezed my hand, and glared, "Shit Nicole. We been through a lot together kid, and we use to tell each other everything."**

"**Dad we are sleeping together, and he uses a condom every time," I had nervous tears in my eyes.**

**He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Nicole I am not going to kill that boy, but I am taking you to Dr. Warner tomorrow and get you on the pill. Condoms don't always work," he tugged lightly at my hair, "Man I remember when you first started you period, I was scared then."**

**I laughed as I remembered coming home from school with a note from the nurse, who knew my dad was a single father, she had made a list that I was going to need from then on, I looked at me dad, "I remember you gave me some money and dropped me off at the woman's clothing department so I could buy some bras, then picked me up and took me straight home, when we walked into the house you had like fifteen bags full of shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, pads, tampons, and pizza."**

"**Well a mans got to eat after getting all that stuff for you," He grinned at me then leaned in and kissed my forhead.**

**I thought back to what Tom had said about me not needing an education, I looked at my dad, "Do you think education really is worth it if you are a girl?"**

"**It was never my style, but your smarter then me and could get far with your brains, and plus your up for the gymnastic scholarship next year you coach said," My dad gave me his proud smile.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Daddy, not too many people I know make it in gymnastics."**

"**Well just because you get that scholarship for gymnastics doesn't mean you can take another class to major in, Pony went to college on a track scholarship, and he did track and majored in education to be a high school teach at the same time. Track was his elective," My dad stood up smiling at me, "Plus even if by some odd chance you don't get the scholarship, I will still find a way for you to go to college."**

**I jumped when the door bell rang, "Doorbell!"**

**Dad laughed as he went to open the door, "Glad to hear those years of school are paying off," he opened the door, then stepped aside, "You know Tom, the stairs get you downstairs just as easy, hell even easier."**

**Tom gave me a puzzled look, then looked at my dad, "Dad wants you to meet him at the Dingo at eight."**

"**My dad knows what we been doing in my room," I got up, and took my boyfriends hand, "Bye dad."**

**My dad shut the door behind Tom, and I.**

**Tom helped me on the back of his motorcycle, then got on the front, "You said you wanted to go to the movies right?"**

**I wrapped my arms tightly around him, "Yes, Yes, Yes."**

**His body shook as he laughed, "Yeah I figured that we hang out with my friends more then we do yours, and that isn't fair for you."He started his bike, and we headed to the movies.**

**I smiled as I rested my head against his back, "I love you!"**

**He pulled his bike over to the curb near by, then turned to look at me, "You love me?"**

'**Shit he doesn't feel the same', I was wishing I didn't say those words, even though I knew I meant them, "Sorry, it was just a slip of the tongue."**

**He just smiled as he climbed off his bike, he took my hand helping me off, "I hope that is a lie, because I do love you."**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him (I am 5'4 to his 6'1) "Of course I love you."**

**After a couple of minutes we got back on his bike, and headed to the drive**


	3. Brittany Cade's Prospective Chpt 3

**Brittany Elizabeth Cade's Prospective**

**There's just something about Sean, that attracts me to him. He makes me laugh, he's a good kisser, wait make that a great kisser, and a great fighter. Like the other's I have known him all my life pretty much, because our parents all grew up together. **

**I was sitting in the back row of the bleachers at the drive in, next to the most cutest guy on earth.**

"**Watch this Britt," Sean was making his straw from the coke we were splitting, into a weapon and shooting spit balls at his brother, who was sitting in front of us kissing Alexy.**

"**Grow up Sean!" Emilio turned and punched his brothers leg.**

**I looked at Alexy, and saw her laughing, "Emilio come on, you were doing the same thing to my cousin, and Britt's sister a second ago."**

**He looked at her, "I threw napkin balls at them," he turned and looked at his brother, "I didn't spit on them."**

**Alexy stood up, "Come on Britt, let's get some drinks for us."**

"**Jewel, come with me, and Alexy," I watched as she made her way to where us two girls were standing waiting.**

**My sister looked at me with pouty lips, "Why couldn't I have stayed with Nate?"**

"**I'm not about to leave my thirteen year old sister out of my sight," I looked at my sister, and noticed her short hair was all messed up, I hurried her into the bathroom, "Man what was your boyfriend doing to you?" I started laughing.**

**Alexy was laughing with me, "Looks like he made you ouch an electric wire."**

**Jewel stared at her reflection, she had dads complexion and hair color, but moms green eyes, she looked at Alexy, and me, "Probably got messed up when he was removing little paper balls that your boyfriend Emilio was throwing at us," she smoothed her hair with he fingers, using them as a brush.**

"**Much better," I looked at her for a moment, then at myself, my hair was a light golden brown, like our mom, my complexion was my mom too but I got dads brown eyes. "I wish I had dads skin color, instead of mom fare white color," I put some powder on already knowing it wouldn't hide my very visible freckles, but I always tried my best to cover them.**

**My sister rolled her eyes, "Don't say that you have beautiful, and besides Sean likes the look you have too," she smiled at me, "Plus what does dad…"**

**Cola came into the bathroom, and kicked one of the near stalls, "Men are such pigs!"**

**Alexy walked over to where her cousin stood, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Cola, I am sure Collin wasn't trying…"**

**Cola stared at her cousin wide eyed, then laughed, "I wasn't talking about Collin, some Soc' grabbed my but on my way into the restroom."**

**Jewel wrapped her arm around my waist and looked at her friend, "A boy in my class did the same thing to me, and the teacher saw the whole scene and didn't do anything, but when I knuckled the boys nose, the teacher suspended me for three days." She ran out of the bathroom, then came back before we even got out of the door, she looked up at me, "That's Devon Craig's older brother, I seen him pick Devon up after school." She wrapped her arms around Cola's shoulder (they are best friends, since Cola is the second youngest girl in our group.)**

**Alexy linked her arm in mine, "Seems to run in the family, let's go tell the guys."**

**The four of us hurried to the bleachers; actually Cola and Jewel went to where Collin was parked to tell him what happened.**

"**Emilio, some Soc' grab Cola's but," Alexy sat beside her boyfriend, "It's the brother, of the kid in Britt's class who grabbed her but, and got her suspended."**

"**Hey what's going on?" Adam Shepherd approached the five of us, he hanged around Nate a lot, one of Nate's good friends due to the fact they were more the same age.**

**Sean came and stood beside me, "We'll take care of those son of a bitch's."**

"**We going to fight?" Adam started popping his knuckles, he is always ready for a good rumble.**

**Emilio looked at Alexy, and then me, "We'll walk over to Collins car, then us guys will take care of those ass holes."**

**I wrapped my arms around my boyfriends neck, "Can't we help?" I tried to sound disappointed.**

**Seam pulled me into him, and kissed me hard on the lips, then pulled out of the kiss kissing my forehead, "Britt."**

"**Okay I'll wait in the car," 'how on earth do his kisses do that'.**

**Alexy grabbed my arm after her boyfriend gave her what looked like the same kind of kiss my boyfriend had given me. We hurried to Collins car, and got in the back seat.**

**Cola looked mad again, and of course she wanted everyone to know, "I'm, tough, why couldn't I fight, it was my ass the soc' grabbed."**

**Jewel wrapped her arm around Cola, and looked back at me, "Collin told her she couldn't fight because it was a guy thing."**

"**I could be just as tough as they are," Cola rested her head on Jewel's shoulder.**

**My sister had that affect on people, just made you feel good. She never see's the wrong in people, and at the same time she could handle herself pretty well. She did good jobs at breaking noses because she figured the person would have to let her go when they grabbed for there nose, that is what she told me when I had asked her once before. The first time she broke someone's nose she was in sixth grade, it was one of her classmates who kept pulling her hair. She is a good person to be around, she will listen without giving her own opinion.**

**Cola look out the window, and pulled my sister on her lap, "They guys are coming."**

**Seconds late Sean, Emilio, Nate, and Adam were in Collins car. Alexy, and I sat on our boyfriends laps as Collin drove out of the Nightly Double.**

"**Tom, and Nicole showed up. Tom knocked out four of the soc' guys," Sean was grinning.**

"**Yeah Cola, that guy who grabbed your but, well he had been with ten friends," Collin kissed Cola's cheek as he drove, "It was a good fight," he messed with my sisters hair.**

"**Yeah, just hope dad don't find out," Nate, and Cola said in unison, then laughed at the same fear of both there fathers responses.**

**Emilio looked at Sean, "Damn we never say the same thing at the same time, and we're twins."**

**Sean laughed, "Yeah, some twins we turn out to be," he joked.**

**I kissed my boyfriends cheek. I love being with my friends.**


	4. Collin Randle's Prospective Chpt 4

**TNGOG: Collin Randle Prospective **

**We dropped the Cade sisters, and Brittany off before we went back to Cola's house.**

**Nate leaned in towards the front seat as we were parked in front of Cola's house, "Dad is going kill me when he sees my eye."**

**Cola smiled at her cousin, "Tell him the truth, you were protecting Jewel, and me."**

**Nate grinned, "That should be alright, it's not like I went looking for a fight."**

"**I think protecting our girls is always a good reason to fight," I got out of the car, and walked to her side, helping her out as well.**

**Nate shut the door as he got out of the car, and looked at me, "I am not going in with out Cola."**

**I looked at Cola, "I'll see you at the track mete tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah, alright," Cola nodded. **

"**Nate, you go in before me, I need to talk to Collin," She thought for a moment, then looked at her still nervous cousin **

"**Go to the porch, just give me a moment with Collin."**

"**Fine then," He walked off towards the house.**

**I wrapped my arms around Cola's waist and smiled as I leaned in and kissed her lips. I held her tighter against me wanting to deepened the kiss.**

**She pulled out of the kiss, and smiled, "That was great," she leaned back in and continued the kiss.**

**The Next Day**

"**Cola is great!" I leaned against the fridge as my dad was fixing moms toaster at the table.**

"**What happened this time?" My dad asked not even looking up at me.**

"**I kissed her," I was grinning.**

"**Make sure that's all you do," He grinned as he looked up at me finally.**

"**Dad, I always carry something with me!" I rolled my eyes, "Not that we'll ever do anything, took her two months to let me kiss her."**

"**Now I see why you're grinning," Dad shook his head.**

**I left the kitchen, and went into the living room where mom was sitting, watching her show. "Hey mom."**

"**No thanks, Collin," Mom looked at me, with a grin, "And you should really stop eating that stuff."**

"**Sorry," I rolled my eyes, "Hello mom."**

"**Hello, baby," Mom wrapped her arm around me, "So how was the date with Cola?"**

"**Went great," I looked at the time, and remembered about the track meat, which was in less then an hour, "Shit I got to get going, the meat is in an hour, I got to get Cola." I kissed my moms cheek as I hurried out of the house, and jumped into my car, heading to the Cola's house.**

**Cola smiled as she got into the car, "Hey."**

""**Hey yourself," I pulled her closer to me, and wrapped my arm around her, "How you doing?"**

"**I am doing alright, you do know just because we are dating, doesn't mean I am going to let you beat me," She looked at me, then watched as we reached the park, where the meat was taking place.**

**After The Meat**

**I watched as Cola talked to her uncle, and Randy Jr., I knew it was alright since Coach Pony was part of the conversation.**

**Randy touched her arm.**

**Cola was laughing.**

**They both wave bye to Pony.**

'**Maybe I should go stand with Cola.'**

"**Hey, Randle?" Coach grabbed my shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"**

"**Sure, Coach," I kept a watch on my girlfriend, and Randy Jr. 'Why is he leaning in to her?'**

"…**and I think if…" Coach is talking.**

**I nod still watching my girl, 'Why is he touching her hair?'**

"…**is the slowest…" Coach is waving his stop watch in front of me, "…and your grades are slipping, so…."**

"**Thanks, Coach," I don't have a clue what coach is talking about.**

"**You're off the team," Coach pats my back, "At least until you improve your grades."**

"**I am off the team?" I heard that.**

**Cola runs up to me, and her uncle, "Hey."**

"**Your uncle kicked me off the team," I grabbed Cola's hand, "Come on we need to talk."**

"**Bye Uncle Pony," She glares at me, "That was pretty rude, Collin."**

**I rolled my eyes as I open the passenger door, "Get in."**

"**No, not when your in a bad mood," She slams the door shut.**

**I open the door again, "Get in the car Cola."**

"**No, I'll get a ride with Uncle Pony, "She looked around, then back at me, when she couldn't spot her uncle, "I'll walk home."**

**I took her hand, more gently, "I'm sorry, will you please get in the damn car?"**

**She stared at me for a moment, "If you promise never to act like that again."**

**I leaned into kiss her, but bit my lip when she backed away, "I promise Cola."**

"**Okay," She opened the door, and got in.**

**I did the same, "So, you think you could help me bring my grades up in Literature?"**

**She shrugged her shoulders, as she stared out the window silently.**

**I gently rubbed her back, "So you going to ignore me all night long?"**

"**Yeah," She gave me a side glance, and grinned as she turned and faced me, "But it could be so hard thought, how cute you are and all," she tossed a piece of paper outside the window, and smiled, "Randy gave me his phone number. He is so boring,"**

**I smiled at her, "Really, maybe I should let him know that you're taken."**

**She scooted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder, "Maybe."**

'**Maybe I'll do just that,' I kissed the top of her head, "We going to Toms party?"**

"**Yeah," She looked at me, "Tomorrow right?"**

"**Yeah tomorrow," I smiled at her, "Let's eat."**


	5. Thomas Shepherd's Prospective Chpt 5

**Three Months Later**

**Thomas 'James' Shepherd's Prospective**

**I laid on the couch as I watched Nicole stretch her legs on my living room floor, she is only seventeen, and not like the other girls I have dated, I guess that was why I loved her. I knew he since she was three, and I was four, I use to break the heads to her barbie dolls off when I was ten, and she was six. We have been together for three years, longer then any of her friends been dating each other. She came to my house at six in the morning, with tears in her eyes, she had me drive her to the drug store in the next city, so she could pick up a pregnancy test, and that was why she was stretching, to pass the time, and to loosen up for whatever the just was about to tell us. A part of me wanted her to be pregnant, because that would mean she would stay here in Tulsa with me, okay well maybe all of me wanted her to be pregnant. I didn't want to loose her/**

**She looked at me when the timer went off, she looked at me scared, "Let's wait a little longer," she got off the floor, and came and sat beside me, "I love you."**

**I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her cheeks, "I love you to baby."**

**She stood up, and walked into the bathroom where the test was.**

**I waited for her to return to the living room, "Nicole," I stood up just as she was coming back into the living her.**

**Hr complexion was paler then usual, and I could see tears in her eyes, "I forgot to take the pill one time, and now look what happened," she looked at me, "Maybe the test is wrong."**

**I nodded, as I made my way into the bathroom to look at the stick myself, "She's pregnant," I walked back into the living room, and pulled my girl into my arms, "We'll be alright, I am going to be there for you."**

"**Good," She wrapped her arms around my waist, and cried into my chest, "How am I going to tell my dad."**

"**Well let's think about what we're going to do first," I lifted her chin, and kissed her.**

"**Well I'm going to have to drop out of gymnastics, no fun having a pregnant girl on the team," She turned her back to me, "Alexy had an abortion, less then a year ago, maybe I….."**

"**You're not getting an abortion," I turned her roughly around to face me, "We're going to the doctors to make sure you really are pregnant, those test aren't always right."**

"**Thomas," She looked at me, with tears in her eyes, "I am pregnant, I missed my period for the last two times."**

"**You're not getting an abortion," I took her hand, "Alexy was raped, when she got pregnant, that was why she aborted the child. You have someone who loves you, and will be there for you, and the baby."**

"**I know," She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me, "I need to go now, I promised Alexy I would help her at the drug store."**

**I nodded my head as I kissed her good bye. I stood by my door as I watch as she drove off to work. She worked at the drug store with Alexy, which was one of the reasons why we couldn't get the test at the drug store in our town.**

**Later On That Day**

**Roland, who was one of my old friends, was over at my house, he was downing his third beer in the last in the last two hours, "Why you looking so glum, man?"**

"**Nicole," I looked at him, and snatched the beer from him, then took a drink, "She's pregnant."**

"**That's a damn shame," Roland looked at me, trying to be serious, "You don't need her any ways, she go off and have some other dudes baby."**

"**Shut up Roland, you know nothing. I'm the only guy she's been with, it's my baby," I punched him in the arm.**

**He just shook his head, "Sorry man," he rubbed his arm, "That's sad, she had her whole school going for her, she had a real chance of getting something, now she is stuck here raising a kid," he looked at me, and frowned, "I almost went to a state university, until Pamela had Nick, now the only thing I do is tend bar at the pool hall."**

**I looked at my friend, and stood up, "She said she loved me, and now we're going to have a baby, and we'll be together."**

**Roland stood up, and walked to the door, then looked at me, "But will she be happy without wondering what life could had been if she hadn't had a child?"**

"**Do you?" I stood up, and stared at my friend.**

"**I love Nick, and I will be there for both him, and Pamela, but once in a while I think of what it would be like if it was me on the tube, playing football, and wondering what it would be like if I never got Pamela pregnant," He sighed, "I admit I do regret not going to school, but I wouldn't trade Nick for anything in the world."**

**I nodded, "Well I will talk to you later," I walked my friend to his truck, then got on my Bike, and headed to the Drug Store.**

**The Drug Store**

"**I am going to see if we need any of the shelves stocked," Alexy was walking to the front of the store as I came in, she smiled at me, "She's looking at inventory in the back."**

"**Hello Alexy, thanks," I walked to the back of the store into the stock room, and there I found my girl on her knees looking through some white box, "Hey, I want you to know that no matter what, I want you to finish school, and go to college, because you are smart, and I always known that, I don't want you to feel like I knocked you up, and that was why you didn't continue your education, I will watch the baby while your at school, and will work night for when you get home from classes, and…"**

"**Thomas," She got to her feet, and walked over to me and smiled, "I love you."**

**I wrapped my arms around her waist, "What about your dad?"**

"**I still want him in my life," She grinned, knowing what I really meant, "I'm going to tell dad that I am pregnant."**

"**You're pregnant?!" Alexy came into the back room, and looked at Nicole shocked.**

**I stared at her, "Yeah, and don't go telling your tell-it-all boyfriend either."**

**Alexy rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding, I don't tell him important stuff," she walked over to Nicole, "What are you going to do?"**

**My girlfriend took a deep breath, and stared at Alexy, "Well for starters, I am going to go hug the toilet for a while," she hurried into the restroom.**

**I looked at Alexy, "It's my child."**

**She laughed, "I know."**

**I remembered her being pregnant before, "How are you?"**

**Alexy smiled at me, "I'm alright."**

**I'm not good with small talk.**


End file.
